Radar level gauge systems are in wide use for measuring process variables of a product contained in a tank, such as filling level, temperature, pressure etc. Radar level gauging is generally performed either by means of non-contact measurement, whereby electromagnetic signals are radiated towards the product contained in the tank, or by means of contact measurement, often referred to as guided wave radar (GWR), whereby electromagnetic signals are guided towards and into the product by a probe acting as a waveguide. The probe is generally arranged vertically from top to bottom of the tank. The electromagnetic signals are subsequently reflected at the surface of the product, and the reflected signals are received by a receiver or transceiver comprised in the radar level gauge system. Based on the transmitted and reflected signals, the distance to the surface of the product can be determined.
More particularly, the distance to the surface of the product is generally determined based on the time between transmission of an electromagnetic signal and receipt of the reflection thereof in the interface between the atmosphere in the tank and the product contained therein. In order to determine the actual filling level of the product, the distance from a reference position to the surface is determined based on the above-mentioned time (the so-called time-of-flight) and the propagation velocity along the probe of the electromagnetic signals.
This propagation velocity is determined by various factors, such as the configuration of the probe and environmental conditions inside the tank. Such environmental conditions, for example, include the composition of the atmosphere above the surface of the product contained in the tank, and product residue which may have adhered to the probe as the filling level of the product changes inside the tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,867,729 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,463 disclose different systems designed to compensate for varying vapor concentrations in the atmosphere above the surface of the product in the tank.
The level measuring system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,867,729 normally operates at a relatively low gain to determine a material level of material contained in a tank, and periodically operates at a relatively high gain to determine a distance to a target marker provided along the probe above an expected sensing region of the probe. The determined distance to the target marker is used to compensate the determined material level for properties of vapor above the material level.
The level measuring system for measuring a water level disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,463 comprises a probe provided with a pair of spaced reference discontinuities above the maximum level of the water. The difference between the measured and the known distance between the reference discontinuities is used to provide a measurement of the water level, that is independent of changes in the dielectric constant of the vapor above it.
Neither of the systems and methods disclosed in the above documents take any account of other factors influencing the propagation velocity along the probe than vapor concentration, and are therefore not suitable for use in situations when other factors, such as probe contamination, dominate.